candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2015
01:41 (rofl) 03:35 hi? lol 03:37 hi 03:38 what level are you? :v 03:39 345 03:41 my favorite is 236 03:42 oh nice 03:43 it has 81 mystery candies 03:43 the most in the entire game 03:44 yeah 03:44 Also one of my favorites is 252 03:46 Least favorite is 320 03:46 I was stuck for weeks on that level 03:48 my favorite is 235 and 1000 03:48 i'm level 1183 :v 03:58 [[]] 05:19 892 and counting... 06:01 Thread:265894#50 06:01 Level 900 passed! 06:01 But I am on 1176 in CCS 06:14 Can I please keep the Lord of Wikia rank? 06:14 the removal 06:15 Will be opposed 08:22 I hope this avatar looks nice. 08:22 Of course it does, Jan! :D 08:25 Hi Chaney! 08:25 Hi. 08:45 Got past level 672 08:46 That level was a tough one 08:48 Twilight Tulips = Holiday Hut?! o.o 08:48 What is it 08:49 Are you Twilight Tulips? 08:49 No 08:50 Don't forget I can find out. 08:51 ? 08:52 I can find out if you are Twilight Tulips or not. 08:52 Hi Bumblebee. 08:53 Level 670 08:54 Was hard 08:55 Got past this level 08:55 hey guys 08:55 ? 08:56 I am sure Holiday Hut is Twilight Tulips. 08:57 No 08:58 I am simply myself 08:59 How would you know 08:59 Holiday Hut left, Twilight Tulips joined. Suspicious. 09:01 true. Holiday Hut left just at the second Twillight Tulips joined 09:01 ? 09:02 Twilight Tulips left when Holiday Hut joined. Holiday Hut left when Twillight Tulips joined. This is getting suspicious 09:02 How is it 09:03 Hi NRN 09:04 Candy Crush Saga 09:05 Hi bubbleman 09:05 Its me 09:05 Candy Crush level 215 is easy 09:06 Thats how michael got mad at you he called you bubbleman 09:07 really? 09:12 ? 09:13 3 accounts 09:14 Now 09:14 I mean bubble 09:14 Theres 3 accounts of the same 09:15 Wildonesbot? 09:19 Level Toothpaste 09:23 ?? 09:23 O 09:23 \|/ 09:23 /\ 09:25 This is unusual 09:26 Its a toothpaste level where you have to clear all rh 09:55 Such page don't exist :P 09:56 I blocked him. 09:56 It is HH/TT -_______________- 09:56 So 09:56 Holiday Hut/Twilight Tulips. 09:56 Holiday Hut was sockpuppeting O.O 09:56 INDEFINITE BLOCK! 09:56 Already done. 09:57 Hello Paul. 10:01 fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 10:01 Do you talk? Paul 10:01 o.o 10:33 Hi lads and botties :D 10:34 Hi Brian. 10:35 o/ 10:36 Hi Mario. 10:36 Hi Mario. Anyone for? 10:36 Nooooo the tea emoticon doesn't work 10:37 Neither does D : 10:37 I need to manage that :/ 10:37 :( 10:37 It will take... days 10:38 It'll take days before I push out the next update to my editor- one massive, tedious project. 10:38 * Storm2 wonders ifcoffee works too 10:51 Lefty 10:51 (lefty) 10:51 :/ 10:51 (W) works? -__- 10:51 (mario) 10:51 (odus) 11:21 Me! 11:21 Me!!! 11:21 I know why they do that 11:21 Because all they want is MONEY -__- 11:22 they don't care about their fans 11:22 Ugh -______- 11:23 That pedophile created ANOTHER account! 11:23 -____________________________________________- 11:23 Oh no.... 11:23 I hate him -__________- 11:23 -__________________________- I hate her. 11:25 Who do you hate? 11:34 Hello again! :D 11:35 Hi. o/ 11:36 @Chaney: Jesicaaaaa. 11:36 Why? 11:36 Hi ScoobyDoo 11:37 She is annoying. 11:37 Hi there Mario and Spongebob! 11:37 How is she annoying? 11:37 Hi SD. 11:37 Hi Chaney! 11:38 Anyone have Anti Samurott Ask Parfume here? :/ 11:38 Huh? 11:38 What? 12:11 hello olaf 12:12 Hello Lamp :P 12:12 :D 12:18 Oh. 12:29 I just sent 147 lines in Tetris Battle! 02:08 Dead chat is dead. :/ 02:10 i would never say candy crush wikia can be this shit ty when it doesnt have soda pages 02:10 screw this wikia i am making a new one and with soda pages so good bye shit ty wikia 02:13 -________- 02:14 That wasn't very nice 02:14 But yeah, the guy is an idiot 02:16 o/ 02:22 Yogeeta, if you PMmed me, I didn't get it 02:23 Check now 02:36 Is anyone there? 2015 09 13